


On Your Knees Boy

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons, secret chantry relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Sebastian has long given up on his vows for Hawke. And he doesn't regret it for one second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the @DAWeirdShitchat prompt for March: "pegging". My mind went places....
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Mysterious Ways" by U2.
> 
> Edited by Andrastesknickerweasle, thanks!

* * *

The heavy sigh of the Chantry door and the clatter of heels over the tiled floor brings a shiver of anticipation over Sebastian. He waits with bated breath if it's really her, willing himself to continue his work on the candles. The hard steps get closer and he prays that it's her, the woman of his dreams, the woman he loves and desires so much that he gave up his vows for her.

He can't help but sigh in relief when the steps come to a halt next to him and it is really her, Mariana Hawke. He turns, licking his lips as he looks at her but he can't kiss her here. He has come to terms with his own unfaithfulness towards his vows to Andraste, but for the Sisters of the Chantry he is still chaste and devoted. The kind of desires he lives out with Hawke when they're alone is a well kept secret between them and their friends. 

"Serah Hawke, it's good to see you again," he says, keeping his voice level. "Do you wish me to help you in your endeavours again?"

Hawke inclines her head, hiding her grin from the Sisters that pass behind them. "Not today, Brother Sebastian, but I would like to call upon you tomorrow for a trek to Sundermount Mountain if you are free."

"I will ask the Revered Mother but I'm certain that I'll be free to go after the morning chants."

"Very well then." Hawke looks up to the statue of Andraste and appears to be praying but he can tell by the way her eyes move that she is checking her surroundings for witnesses to their conversation. Satisfied with her assessment, she turns as if to go but stays still for a moment to lower her voice and murmurs, "As to the idea we have discussed last time, I have everything we need here with me and I think it is time for you to retire to your room. Undress, then put on nothing but your robe. Oh, and clean yourself."

Sebastian feels his face go hot with a blush and a jolt goes through his abdomen, straight to his cock. The things they had been talking about... they weren't just breaking his vows, they are pure sin. Just thinking about them makes his penis twitch.

He clears his throat and forces his voice to sound normal. "I’ll see you tomorrow then, Serah Hawke. I shall retire to my room now."

Hawke gives him a nod and turns back to the statue of Andraste to light a candle at her feet. He turns to look at her before he steps into the stairwell up to the tower where his room is. She seems to be lost in a prayer but he knows it is an act to give her a reason to stay without raising suspicion. As much as he wants to bring the word of the Maker and the love of Andraste into the world, he knows that he isn't successful with her. She accepts and loves his faith but he knows that hers doesn't go as deeply. 

He hurries up to his room, lights the candles and stokes the fire. He takes the rug on the floor to the window to shake it out, places it back on the floor and draws the curtain closed. Then he undresses, uses the lukewarm water in the bowl on the fireplace to thoroughly clean his nether regions. By now he is shivering from the cold and from anticipation. He is grateful that Hawke has ordered him to put on his chantry robe, it is thick and warm. Wrapping it tightly around himself, he sits on his bed and waits for her to get to his room unnoticed. 

***

A rogue has to know how to be in invisible and how to wait. A rogue also has to know how to change their walk so that heeled boots are noiseless. Hawke is a good rogue.

She pretends to pray for a long time, counting the Sisters and Brothers on their chanting strides through the halls until she sees a gap. Picking up her bag, she walks back to the stairs that lead down in the main hall but makes a swift turn before she gets there and disappears in a dark alcove. She counts again, uses the distraction of the chant swelling to a crescendo to make her move and goes up the stairs to the tower unseen. She has to hide two more times as a Sister and a Brother come down the stairs and then she finally is in front of that familiar door.

The anticipation makes her feel warm and quivery inside. She takes the band out of her hair, shakes out her dark curls and quickly slips into the room. She closes the door, turning the key she had specially made for this door and wears on her belt at all times. Sebastian's face lights up when he sees her and he rushes to her, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. The bag drops to the floor. She groans into his mouth, trusting the thick walls to swallow all sounds. 

"I've missed you so much, love," Sebastian mumbles between kisses along her jaw. 

"I've missed you too," Hawke says, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. He indulges her, placing soft kisses on that sensitive skin like she loves so much. But she has plans and time, as always, is limited. At some point at night the Chantry doors will be locked and she would have to climb down over the roofs to get back to the estate. 

With a firm grip on his shoulders she pushes him back and looks in his eyes. "You remember what we discussed? You will do everything I tell you?"

Sebastian blushes and nods. "Yes, I will."

"And if it goes too far — "

"— I say Thistle."

"Yes, good." She gently pushes him towards the middle of the room so that he stands on the rug and takes a step back to look at him. "I see you've already put on the robe, good, but I want you to open it so that I can see more of you."

Sebastian unties the belt and lets the robe fall open. He is already half hard and his penis pokes out through the opening. Hawke looks at it with a hungry grin, her stomach flipping at the sight of it. He makes a move to come closer but she stops him with a raised hand. 

"I want you to lean against the wall there, your back and your hands pressed against it." She watches him walk backwards the two steps until his ass meets the cold wall. He winces, even through the robes it must feel cold against his back. "Hands flat on the wall, you're not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so." Sebastian says something but his voice is so hoarse that she doesn't understand him. "What was that?"

"Yes, I said yes." There is a raw hunger in his voice that makes heat crawl up her spine.

"Good." She licks her lips and unties the belt around her own waist. Sebastian doesn't know it yet, but what looks like an ankle long dress is actually a kind of robe similar to the one he is wearing. With the belt gone, it falls open in front like his and reveals that she is naked underneath as well. Sebastian pulls in a sharp breath, his eyes roaming over her body. She twirls, letting the robe fly open to give him a good view. 

"Hawke, love, I can't keep standing here, I need to touch you, I want to — " 

" — Ah!" Hawke raises a finger and Sebastian's mouth instantly falls shut. "You stay there until I tell you to move."

Sebastian nods, his fingers clenching and scraping over the rough wall. But he obeys. Hawke saunters over to him, watching his nostrils flare as he breathes her in. She steps between his legs and presses herself against him. His skin feels cold against hers. 

"Have you gotten cold my dear?" she whispers against his chest and places soft kisses on it.

"I'm fine, I just..." He strains as if he is held by invisible bonds, still obeying her command, and tries to kiss her. 

"You're being so good." The boots make her taller and she just needs to stretch a little to meet his lips. His kiss is hungry, he kisses as if he is starving for her, as if her lips are all that give him life. It makes her knees go weak and her desire for him burns so sharp, she almost gives up on her plan, almost wants to release him and have him fuck her. But she has a plan.

She sucks on his tongue one last time and then takes a shaky step back. He tries to cling to her mouth as long as possible, leaning away from the wall as far as he can without dropping his hands. 

"You have to wait, dear," she says. She bends over to rummage through the bag, making sure he gets a good view of her backside and she can hear him breathe heavily. She places a cloth on the floor and puts the things she brought with her on it for him to see. There is a bottle of high quality oil, tastefully scented. There is a small wooden plug, polished and smooth and next to it the thing they had been talking about. It's a leather harness with silver buckles and a smooth metal rod with a slight curve and a rounded tip jutting out from it. A harness for her to wear and ride him with. 

She giggles with excitement. Sebastian's eyes are wide and his cock prominently parts his robe and leaks from the tip. She trails her finger over the cold and smooth surface of the dildo and Sebastian stops breathing for a moment. It is smaller, narrower than his own penis but Isabela recommended it as a good size for a beginner.

Hawke goes back to him and sets one boot against the wall next to his hand. Her robe falls back, presenting herself to him. "Breathe, my dear," she reminds him. "Now, before we get to all that," she points to the harness on the cloth, "there is something I need you to do first."

Sebastian takes a shuddering breath and his voice has never been hoarser. "Anything love."

Hawke leans forward over her raised leg and lowers her voice. "On your knees boy."

His eyes go wide and he slides down, until his face is right at her crotch. 

Hawke makes sure that her position is safe, readjusting her foot on the wall and puts a hand on his soft hair. "You can take you hands off the wall. Now lick me until you can drink my juices."

Sebastian makes a primal sound deep in his throat and dives forward into her hairs with his nose. His hands grab her ass and then he slowly licks over her labia lips. A moan escapes her and she has to concentrate that her knee doesn't give in because he has learned this so well. He circles and flicks just like she loves it, caressing her sensitive nub with just the right pressure. His tongue plays, dances, worships her. She throws her head back and moans loudly when he kisses her nub and softly sucks on it, then licks again and very soon she is panting and whimpering and then he applies just a bit more pressure and a jolt runs down her body, exploding in her very core and she comes with a groan and falls forward, pressing her forehead against the cold wall to not lose her balance. 

Sebastian's mouth is still on her, greedily licking up her juices. She has to wait for a few moments until her strength has returned and she can stand securely again. 

She strokes over his hair, grabs a handful and pulls his head back to make him look at her. "You have done well, let's see what I can do for you now."

His face goes red and his eyes dart over to the harness. She grins. "Oh yes, it's your turn now. Go on the rug, on your knees, let me prepare you." A shudder goes through him and his cock twitches. She steps to the side and watches him crawl to the rug. She moves the oil and the small plug so that he can lay his face on the cloth and hurries to put on the harness. It was a good idea that she had practiced this with Isabela first, otherwise it would have taken her ages to put the complicated thing on.

She tightens the buckles and marvels at the slim rod that is now attached to her, glimmering silver in the light of the candles. She kneels down behind Sebastian and moves her hand under his robe, up his thighs and over his firm cheeks. She scrunches his robe over his back to give her full access to his behind and she takes her time in stroking his thighs, his back and then moves to the front, finding his penis jutting out hard. She puts a generous amount of oil on her hands and returns to his cock, stroking up and down, while her other hand fondles his balls and slowly moves to the gap between his cheeks.

She knows he is nervous, and Isabela also was adamant in how much she should prepare him for this little adventure, so she takes her time and lots of oil to make him feel soft and slick everywhere. Keeping one hand on his penis, she begins to apply oil to his opening, using one finger to dip inside of him. She works her finger in and out, slowly, just like Isabela had told her and waits for him to relax. When she feels his tension loosen, she adds a second finger and strokes his penis at the same time in the same rhythm. 

Sebastian sucks in a harsh breath and she stills. "Are you alright?" Her fingers are still inside of him but she doesn’t move.

"Yes," he groans, "yes, it's good, it's just... it's so much, I feel..."

"Do you need a break?"

He shakes his head and looks over his shoulder. "No, keep going."

She slowly moves her fingers again, curling them up but she keeps her other hand still, just holding his penis without stroking it. That seems to be the right thing because Sebastian begins to move against her fingers in his ass, searching for a deeper penetration. She takes that as her cue. 

She removes her hands, ignoring his needy whine, and puts more oil on the shaft on her harness and places the tip at his opening. With her other hand she presses lightly on his back. "Brace yourself," she whispers and pushes the tip of the rod against his tight rim. 

Sebastian sucks in a harsh breath when the tip goes in and Hawke waits, like Isabela had told her to. "How does it feel?"

"Cold." He is breathing hard through his nose and Hawke waits for him to move when he's ready. After a few moments he begins to move, pressing against her and she holds on to his hips to keep herself steady. He is setting the pace, taking the phallus deeper with every push against her. He is panting, his eyes are squeezed shut but he doesn't seem to be in pain so she starts to thrust against his pushing, driving the shaft deeper into him. 

When the whole length of it has disappeared inside of him, she leans forward to place a kiss on his back. "That's it, you took it all in." She tries a few careful thrusts, watching his reaction. At first, he looks uncomfortable but by the fourth thrust, another expression spreads on his face. She can tell that the sensations are intense but he obviously enjoys it.

She moves one hand down from his hip over to his stomach, feeling his hard erection against the back of her hand. "Now, Sebastian, now I'm going to fuck you."

He groans, mumbling something incoherently. 

She leans forward. "What was that? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

Sebastian shivers, a deep moan coming from his chest. "I want you to fuck me, please, fuck me."

"Very well." She starts thrusting, careful at first, slowly taking him harder. While she can't feel with the rod, one of the straps of the harness goes between her legs and feels surprisingly pleasant. She speeds up, her fingers digging into his flesh to keep steady. 

He moans with each thrust forward and writhes when she moves back. His whole body is shaking and she thrusts faster.

"Yes," he moans, "faster, oh Maker, harder, please, I'm going to... yes, Maker." 

Hawke's body tingles from the friction between her legs and when he throws his head back, she grabs a fistful of hair and holds him back. 

He yells, "Yes, fuck! Oh Maker, please, more!" His thighs are trembling and she's afraid he won't be able to stay up for much longer. 

She speeds up, thrusting harder, seeking her own pleasure along with his, rubbing against the leather strap as she holds him taut, pushing into him, faster and faster, listening to his moans and whimpers. She's almost there and she knows that he is reaching his peak too.

His voice turns to pleading. "Mariana, love, oh Maker, touch me, please, I'm so.. fuck, please!" 

She holds out on him a bit more, rubbing against the leather strap as she thrusts until that familiar starburst flies apart in her and she falls forward, taking his leaking cock in her hands and strokes him in the rhythm of her ebbing waves, thrusting, stroking him until he screams, pushing back against her and shooting his thick seed over the rug. 

His thighs are shaking and she pulls out carefully and helps him to lie on his side. She quickly removes the harness and kneels down next to him, placing his head in her lap. She waits for his breathing to calm, strokes his hair and his chest in soothing circles. After a while, his eyes open and he stares up to her in wonder.

"My love..." is all he says and he seems to search for words he doesn't have. 

"Yes, I know," she whispers and leans down to give him a short kiss, "let me help you onto your bed, you need to rest."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

"But," he looks at her worried, realizing the realities of their secret, "they can't find you — "

"Shh," she shushes him, "nobody will see me but the pigeons on the roofs, you know that. Come on," she pulls him up and sits him on the edge of his bed, "let me clean you up a bit and then you can sleep."

The water is still pleasantly warm in the bowl on the fireplace and she uses a cloth to wash them both. After she has dried them, she guides Sebastian's head onto his pillow, as he was already swaying as he sat. She kisses him, deep and lingering, then she curls up behind him and pulls the blanket over both of them. 

She places a kiss on his neck. "I'll be here until you fall asleep, love."

Sebastian makes a grunt and pulls her arm tight around him. She doesn't have to wait long for his breathing to even out, he is exhausted but he looks endearingly happy in his sleep. Careful not to wake him, she uncurls herself from him and gathers her things in the bag, then ties her robe closed and peeks through the curtains to see if her exit route is clear. 

The light of the moons shines through the gap in the curtains, it falls on Sebastian's face and her heart flutters when she looks at him. Hawke has called him 'love' tonight, she isn't sure if he noticed. It was the first time she has said it and she almost wanted to take it back, wanted to undo the truth. But this is real, this is how she feels, even if she fears to admit it. 

She looks once more at her lovely Prince, fighting her urge to go back to him and sleep in his arms. But this is not their life, not yet. She sighs as she blows out the candles. She climbs through the window and out on the roof, stepping light-footed over the shingles and down towards the dark alleys of Kirkwall. As the shadows swallow her, she looks back and imagines kissing him.

Tomorrow she will see him again. Tomorrow she will say it again.

***


End file.
